


How is someone so damn beautiful?

by trueluvin



Series: famous!jade normal!perrie [1]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Liam and Jade are best friends, New series, No Smut, famous!Jade, jerrie, normal!perrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: in which perrie picks jade up from a club after being abandoned by her bandmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my new series, jade is famous and perrie is just a normal woman.

The brown haired girl sighs as she looks out the car window, the lights of many bulidings and cars catching her dull brown eyes. 

The car is silent besides the radio playing some indie song Jade has never heard of before, softly playing in the background. 

She can't get over the fact that her two bandmates, Jesy Nelson and Leigh-Anne Pinnock, have ditched her at a fully packed night club to hook up with some guys they don't even know. 

Jade can't seem to understand how her bandmates can do that, she can barely stand having a stranger drive her home.

It's probably because Jade had too many drinks or maybe it was because she was freaking in the toilets an hour prior to now.

"You don't feel like throwing up, do you?" She jumps, the voice startling her. Jade completely forgot about the blonde driving her home.

But how could she forget? She's not the one driving and she can't help but to sigh at her own stupidity. 

"I'm fine, thank you." She scratches her arm, the long sleeved dress becoming itchy. Of course she chose to wear the most irritating dress she has in her closet to wear for a night like this.

Jade wore it to match her best friends, the sleeves are lace and black, the rest of the dress is sheer lace and you can see the black two piece set she's wearing underneath.

She wishes she had her own car so she wouldn't be in this awkward situation. "Is the radio bothering you? I can turn it off if-"

"No no, it's actually keeping me calm." Jade's quick to cut the other girl off. She leans her head against the car window, the sudden urge to cry washes over her.

' _I should be used to this_.' She thinks, wrapping an arm around herself protectively (a habit she's always had at moments like this).

Jade didn't realize that she was crying until the car stopped. "Ms.Thirlwall?"

She quickly wipes her face with her hand, smearing her makeup. "I'm in here." She tells the security guard. 

"This your new girlfriend?" The security guard asks her, humor traced in his tone of voice. 

"No uhm she's just uh-"

"I'm just messing with you Jade, have a good night." The gate opens and the blonde doesn't hesitate to start driving forward. 

"Woah, you live here?" The other girl questions, her eyes wide at the house in front of her. 

It's a modern house, basically a mansion, that Jade bought a few years back. It only has six bedrooms, five bathrooms and a lot of space. 

It's lonely of course since she doesn't have family or friend's to live there with her, but she does have a pet dog who lives there when she isn't traveling. She tried having her mum move in but she didn't want to due to a fallout the two had  _years_ ago.

Her older brother, Karl, is traveling the world with his fiancée.

Jesy and Leigh-Anne have their own homes, so it's just Jade and the maid who comes every two weeks.

But it's not like she's home anyways, especially when she has to travel across the world all the time. Although, her best friend Liam does come and stay for months on end.

"You're more than welcome to stay the night, it's pretty late." Jade mumbles, her words slurred, while the girl driving parks the car in front of the garages.

"Really?" Jade nods her head, almost falling out of the car as she opens the door. The other girl rushes out the car to help Jade.

"I got you." Wrapping an arm around Jade's waist while shutting the car door as well. Jade doesn't say anything because she's looking around in her clutch to find her house key.

The girl barely makes it up to the front door due to Jade's stumbling. "Uh do you think you can unlock the door?" 

It takes five minutes for the front door to be unlocked because Jade still couldn't unlock the door. "Make yourself at home." 

Jade kicks off her heels before making her way through the large cold house, straight to the kitchen to drink some water. 

The girl decides to follow the famous girl throughout the house after she takes her beat up converse off. 

The girl has never been in a place like this before, fancy and modern. She never had the joys of having money or expensive items. 

Majority of the walls are a light tanish white color with a few accent walls here and there. The furniture looks very comfortable and modern but not too modern.

"Have you told me your name?" Jade questions, place a glass that was full of water onto the white granite counter top. 

The kitchen is black and white, the accent wall a deep red color. Everything ties in nicely and the girl can't help but to wonder if Jade designed this home herself.

The second Jade reached the kitchen, she fixed her a tall glass of water as fast as she could. She almost fell a few times, not that anyone should know.

"I did in the um club." 

"What is it again? I'm sorry for not remembering." Jade runs her fingers through her hair, cringing at how dirty it feels. 

"It's Perrie,"

"Perrie." Jade repeats, liking how the name sounds. "Well  _Perrie_ , you're welcome to help yourself with anything here."

The brown haired girl gestures to the kitchen around them, but her eyes never leave Perrie. She loves how beautiful Perrie looks. 

Dirty blond looking hair and ocean blue eyes, pink lips, pale skin with light freckles on her arms, and a nose piercing. Jade thinks she could go on forever about this girl, Perrie, standing in front of her.

Jade couldn't be happier in this moment because Perrie isn't wearing a lot of makeup, if any at all. 

"Do you - do you want me to show you to your room?" Perrie nods her head, starting to feel self conscious.

The house is completely silent and Perrie doesn't understand how someone can be so calm about it. 

If it were her, she'd be freaking out right now. A loud high pitched bark is heard, causing Perrie to jump. "What was-"

"Cookies!" Jade yells happily, as an all black pug runs into the kitchen, her tongue hanging out as she jump up on Jade's leg, trying to get the brown haired girl to pick her up.

"Hi Cookies." Jade reaches down and picks up the baby pug. 

"I kept wondering why she was trying to walk down the stairs. I didn't even hear you come in." A male voice states behind Perrie, making her turn around.

"Just got in actually," Jade said not looking up from her pet dog. 

Brown hair, brown eyes, stubble, pink lips, and tattoos. "I'm Liam," The lad introduces himself, noticing how uncomfortable the girl in front of him looks.

"I'm Perrie." 

"Oh sorry for not introducing you two," Jade's words are still a bit slurred but after drinking the water, she can think clearly. 

"Are you staying the night?" Liam asks the blonde, slipping past her to get the the refrigerator. 

"N-"

"Yes, she brought me home since Jesy and Leigh-Anne decided to ditch me." The way Jade spoke of them sent chills down Perrie's spine and definitely not the good kind.

" _Again_?" Liam sighs, giving Jade a look that she's seen many of times. Liam offers Perrie a bottle full of lemonade and she gladly accepts.

"Yes again Liam, it's not like I could do anything. Everyone thinks I do that one night stand crap. They know I don't do stuff like that," Jade sets the puppy down on the floor before looking at Liam and then to Perrie.

"I'm going to show you to your room," Liam tells Perrie, gesturing for the girl to follow him. 

"Jade doesn't have the best uh band mates does she?" Perrie follows behind Liam to the stairs. 

"No but supposedly those are her best friends, besides me, of course." Liam answers Perrie, leading her up the wooden stairs.

"Oh."

"Thank you for bringing Jade home. It's good to know that she's made it home safely." Perrie watches as Liam pushes open a bedroom door. 

"I'm sleeping in the one across from here and Jade's is the one at the end of the hall. Did you want something else to wear?" 

Liam doesn't even let Perrie answer him,"You can look in Jade's closet. I'll let her know." 

He turns away ready to leave Perrie alone for the night, "Oh! Have a good night Perrie, Jade will probably wake you up in the morning. I need to go talk to Jade. Good night," and with that, Liam makes his way towards the stairs. 

Perrie dreads walking into Jade's room to find something to wear. What if Jade gets offended or doesn't want Perrie going through her stuff?

Pushing the negative thoughts away, Perrie pushes open the bedroom doors. None of the doors in the house are completely shut, Perrie notices. 

She gasps at how huge the room is. A California king sized bed sits in the center of the room, the bedding a nice yellowish color. 

The floor is a soft cream carpet, making Perrie curl her toes into it. There are large windows with white curtains over them. 

Perrie knows that the view must be beautiful. There's a large flat screen TV across the room from the bed, imagine what movies you could watch on that thing! 

There's a small corner with a bookshelf and a nice light grey plush chair beside it. Oh Perrie would definitely love to have something like that.

The books are great choices too. She notices two doors, on near the bookshelf and another across the room. 

She decides to go to the door beside the book shelf. Perrie is greatful that it's the closet and not the bathroom. But she does have to use that too, having to use the bathroom from a two hour car ride.

The closet is huge. There are different sections in it and it's a relief that it's like this or Perrie would have to search for a while to find something to wear. 

Dress, jeans, shoes, tops, jackets, accessories, etc. Perrie finds a black oversized sweater and some matching black pajama bottms. 

She speer walks out the closet and Jade's room and to her room that she'll be staying in for the rest of the night...well morning.

☆

Jade grins watching Perrie groan and turn away from the windows. Jade had just opened the curtains to wake Perrie up.

"I know you've had a late night but I've made some breakfast smoothies to help start your day." 

Everyone always thought that Jade was the type to sleep in, but she's not. She hates sleeping in (unless she's had a rough week). She'd rather wake up before she sun rises to make some tea and maybe write a few songs that will never make it onto an album. 

Then she'll get on with the rest of her day. "I'll see you downstairs in hopefully fifteen minutes." 

"Liam! Save Perrie one!" Jade rushes out of the room to make sure Liam didn't drink the different smoothies. 

Every Saturday Jade will make a batch of smoothies for the week using fresh fruits, ice, nuts, and sometimes soy milk.

Perrie huffs, sitting up so she can get ready. She really wishes she would have had her phone charger so she could check what time it was. 

The blue eyed girl notices the pile of warm clothes on the edge of the bed she's in. She grabs them, happy that they are still warm.

She shuffles out the bed and into the ensuite bathroom to brush her teeth and hair before getting dressed. 

Jade almost shoves Liam off his barstool chair while she chuckles. "I just think it's stupid that you fees your dog strawberries every morning."

"It's healthy and it whitens her teeth." Jade huffs, sipping her blueberry smoothie.

"Whatever you say Jade." Liam rolls his eyes, standing up to find something to eat. Jade just glares at him until she notices the beautiful girl walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Jade smiles happily while trying to breathe properly. Perrie looks stunning with no makeup on. 

**How is someone so damn beautiful?**

"Morning." Perrie mumbles shyly, taking a seat next to Jade. Perrie had spent the night thinking about how lucky she is right now. 

A lot of celebrities wouldn't allow some stranger to take them home, let alone allow them to stay the night as well. 

Being here is so much better than being in her crappy apartment she can barely afford. "Thanks for bringing me home safely,"

Jade places a strawberry and banana smoothie in front of Perrie before sitting next to Perrie again.

"You don't need to thank me, thank you for letting me stay the night and for washing my clothes." Jade almost awhs at Perrie due to her blushing cheeks. 

"Of course!" Liam listens to the two talk and he knows Jade feels something towards the blue eyed girl.

"Want to go shopping with me today? It's the perfect day to do so. Unless you have things to do then I comeplet-"

"I'd love to." Perrie cuts off the rambling celebrity. "Great!" Jade shouts, blushing after she realizes what she's done.

"I um mean," Jade clears her throat, feeling embarrassed.

"great." She finishes, looking over at Liam who has a knowing look on his face, making Jade blush even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! x


End file.
